To Serve a Binbougami
by cantloveforever
Summary: Serving a God of Poverty was hard. Really hard. Daikoku would know; after all, he was Ebisu Kofuku's one and only shinki. One-shot. KofukuxDaikoku if you squint.


Serving a God of Poverty was hard. Really hard. Daikoku would know; after all, he was Ebisu Kofuku's one and _only_ shinki.

Not that he truly minded, his Missus didn't need anyone else as a shinki. It was just, sometimes it was kind of like babysitting a five year old child. Okay, maybe like actually babysitting a five year old child at all hours of the day- and night for that matter -for eternity.

" _But Daikoku! I want to go to the water park!"_

" _Kami-san, you know that you won't be able to keep your aura in. If we go, the park gets demolished, no questions asked."_

" _Please Daikoku!"_

"..."

" _I'll try really hard this time! I promise!"_

" _You'd better."_

The whole water park was demolished, just as Daikoku had predicted. Not only that, Bishamonten had a vent to look after and ayakashi to hunt for another whole month.

|\/\/|

When Kofuku wanted something, she had this way of persuading him. It didn't always work; however, on things that she truly desired it rarely failed. (Hence, the poor owners of the water park who lost their business entirely in one day).

Daikoku hoped to always serve Kofuku, despite her lacking the skill to choose decent friends. That uninvited Yatogami always seemed to bring some kind of trouble, although Yukine and Hiyori he could handle.

" _Hi Yukine-kun! Hi Yato!"_

" _Oh, hey Hiyori. Yato's out cleaning some random store... I refused to go with him."_

" _Hiyoriiinnn!"_

" _Hi Kofuku!"_

" _Yuki! Guess who got another job~? Hey, Hiyori, you're here! Well, I need you for this one, Yukine. I'm not cleaning the bottom of a pool for five yen all alone. Let's go."_

And so, Daikoku had watched (admittedly in slight amusement) as Yato dragged his poor shinki off to do trivial cleaning. He was extremely appreciative that he was not Yato's shinki.

|\/\/|

He didn't really enjoy the God's lack of personal space either. Or his ability to mooch off of the two.

" _Kofuku!"_

" _Yato-chan! Yato-chan's here!"_

" _How are you? Unfortunately, I'm kind of running low on resources so do you mind…?"_

Daikoku felt that he had perfectly reasonable right to kick the God for touching his lady. The lazy, sweaty God should have learned to keep his clammy hands away from others (especially Kofuku) decades ago.

So yeah, dealing with Kofuku could be difficult, although dealing with the God of Depravity was far worse. The two together however? Daikoku didn't really want to think about that. If Daikoku had to guess, he would say that Yato had, over the years, grown on him. Kind of. Like moldy mushrooms that nobody wishes for.

Speaking of wishes, they didn't really get much of that. With his lady being a _God of Poverty_ , they weren't likely to get many customers in the first place. Let alone, she happened to be able to spread disaster and misfortune wherever she went.

This factor just added up to make his days longer. No Ayakashi to slay (they would only open vents together), no prayers to grant (thank the Heavens! Those poor souls, should they pray to Kofuku they should not expect any good), and no small jobs to fulfill (they weren't as low as the Yatogami). There was little that could fill years of time for Daikoku and his Missus, and unfortunately this did lead to some accidents in the world that the humans could not explain. It was hard to reign in a God sometimes.

|\/\/|

Sometimes, there were whispers among the Far Shore beings. Shinki not believing that he would serve a Binbougami. Gods that didn't believe that a God of Poverty should even have a shinki. Other shinki who knew that the two just caused disaster. Other Gods who figured that the vents only opened up because Kofuku guessed they would; (they would never voice these opinions).

" _Do I know that guy over there?"_

" _You know Ebisu Kofuku, right?"_

" _Yes. He is her…?"_

" _Shinki."_

" _Oh, really? Wasn't she not allowed to have any shinki?"_

" _I guess the Heavens must have let her."_

There were rumors and questions left unanswered, yes, but Daikoku couldn't really care less. His job was to serve his God, even if that God was one of poverty and not of wishes and worshippers. Even if that God was a girl who still flirted and had relationships with others when she claimed her love. Especially since that God was Kofuku. Especially since that God went as far as to find a young shinki to adopt together. Especially since that God was his lady, and he her shinki.

He would serve his Kani-san for the rest of his days. (And hopefully, those days would include kicking out (moving out?) the annoying Yatogami. One day. Soon. It'd better be soon). 

|\/\/|

 **Thanks a bunch for reading; I hope that you enjoyed it! Feedback is always welcome and appriciated!**


End file.
